Le théatre de L'akatsuki
by ophe.b
Summary: Dans le lycée Shinobis, un groupe de jeune fait une représentation particulière de la belle au bois dormans. OS
1. Avertissement

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic. Ou plutôt mon OS. Tout d'abord les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et un seul appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

Ce OS contient une relation entre homme très légère. Je pense qu'elle appartient à la parodie et à l'humour. Si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse d'avance. En espérant que sa vous plaise !

Bonne lecture.

Laissez des reviews.

Ophe.b


	2. Le théatre de l'Akatsuki

Le théâtre de l'Akatsuki.

Dans la grande salle de représentation du lycée Shinobis, un public attendait que le rideau se lève. Tout d'un coup une voix s'éleva.

Voix : Mesdames et Messieurs ! Voici maintenant la représentation du groupe Akatsuki, qui vont vous interpréter le conte de la belle au bois dormant. Place aux artistes !

Le rideau se lève.

Voix de Sakura : Il était une fois un magnifique royaume, gouverné par une magnifique reine et un magnifique roi, qui avait un magnifique bébé.

[Itachi et Konan entre sur la scène avec une poupée]

Voix Sakura : Mais il y avait un problème. Itachi, le Roi, était aveugle. Il pensait que son enfant était une fille, sous les soupirs exaspéré de la Reine Konan.

Itachi : Quel est belle ma fille ! C'est la plus belle de tout le royaume ! Non. Du monde !

Konan : Itachi ! Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ? Notre enfant est un garçon ! Non une fille !

Itachi : Tu dis ça car tu es jalouse !

Konan : N'importe quoi !

Voix Sakura : Ils décidèrent de faire une fête en son honneur. Pour cela ils invitèrent tout les habitants du royaume. Plus la fée du royaume bien entendu.

[Tout un groupe monte sur la scène et entour le couple pour voir le bébé, quand la fée arriva]

Tobi (en sautillant une baguette en forme d'étoile à la main) : Tobi est venu voir le bébé de Itachi et Konan-sempai !

Konan : Qui à osé l'invité ?

Itachi : Je sais pas. C'est dans le script.

Tobi : Oh ! Tobi trouve le bébé joli ! Tobi veut donner quelque chose au bébé.

Konan : Ne t'approche pas de lui !

Voix Sakura : C'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent fait voler les habits et cheveux des invités, et qu'apparaît Pain ! L'horrible sorcier.

[Des ventilateurs sont apportés sur la scène et Pain surgi d'un coin de la scène]

Pain : Haha ! C'est moi le sublime sorcier ! Alors comme ça, on s'amuse sans moi ?

Itachi : On t'avait pas invité ?

Konan : Bien sur que non imbécile ! C'est un méchant !

Itachi : Un méchant ? (se tourne de l'autre côté de Pain) Vient te battre si t'es un homme !

Pain : T'es pas près de me battre dans se sens là !

Konan : De l'autre côté !

Itachi (se retourne dans le bon sens) : Vient te battre !

Pain : Haha ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi ! Non. Pour me venger je place une malédiction sur votre fille ! Elle mourra en se faisant mordre par une plante carnivore ! Puis je viendrai vous enlever la vie avec la mort pour devenir Roi ! Mwouahahahahaha !

[Hidan apparaît sur scène]

Hidan : Je suis La mort ! Soyez sur que je vous guette et que je viendrais personnellement vous prendre la vie.

Voix : A ce moment là, Pain repart et Konan s'effondre morte sous le choc !

Voix Sakura : Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Hum, hum. Je reprends. Pain parti ainsi que la mort et Konan s'effondra en larmes.

Voix Naruto : Non ! Elle s'effondre morte !

Voix Sakura : Non elle pleure !

Voix Naruto : Non elle meurt !

Voix Sakura : Elle pleure !

Voix : Itachi crève !

[Sur la scène, personne ne sais quoi faire]

Itachi : Hein ? Sasuke c'est toi ?

Konan : Bon faudrait savoir ce qui se passe !

Voix Naruto : Sakura laisse moi faire !

Voix Sakura : Très bien.

Voix Naruto : Donc. Pain parti dans un grand bruit et Konan s'effondra morte sous le choc. Et non Itachi ne meure pas Sasuke !

[Pain part dans un grand bruit. Il faut dire qu'il c'est cassé la figure du piédestal où il était. Konan quand à elle tombe au sol.]

Courtisant Ino : Haaaaaaaaaaa ! La reine est morte !

Itachi : Ou ça ?

Courtisant Choji : Ah côté de toi.

Itachi : Chéri sa va ? (regard vers le sol mais pas au bon endroit)

Courtisant Ino : Bien sur que non elle ne va pas bien ! Elle est morte !

Itachi : NON ! Konan ne meure pas ! Tobi fait quelque chose !

Tobi : Tobi ne peut pas faire revivre Konan. Tobi est triste ! Mais Tobi peut faire quelque chose pour le bébé d'Itachi-sempai !

Itachi : Quoi donc ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à ma fille !

Tobi : Tobi ne fera jamais de mal au bébé d'Itachi-sempai.

Voix Sakura : Tobi la fée, leva sa baguette et prononça une formule sur le bébé.

Tobi : Tobi assure que le bébé d'Itachi-sempai, ne mourra pas mordu par une plante carnivore. Mais il s'endormira d'un sommeil profond et seul un amour véritable pourra l'en délivrer !

Itachi : Quoi ?! Mais t'a pas du tout sauvé ma fille ! Tu l'as conduit vers la mort ! Je jure qu'aucun garçon ne l'approchera !

Tobi : Tobi n'a pas dit que se serais un garçon. Sa peut être une fille !

Itachi : Oui ! Se sera une fille ! Et surtout pas un garçon ! De toute façon celui qui l'approche je le tue de mes propres mains !

Tobi : Tobi ne veut pas être méchant, mais comment Itachi-sempai va pouvoir leur faire du mal, alors qu'il ne voit rien ?

[Il se retourne vers le public en haussant les épaules à la fin de sa phrase. Le rideau se ferme.]

Voix de Sakura : Voilà, comment Tobi la fée sauva la vie de la princesse. Euh du prince. Nous retrouvons cette famille, quelques années plus tard.

Voix Sasuke : Itachi, aveugle comme une taupe, se maria à Kisame, le 3ème prince du royaume des poissons. Mwouahahahahahahahahahaha ! Il pensait que c'était une beauté ! Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait.

Voix Sakura : Mais bien sur c'était un mariage rempli d'amour et de passion. Et Kisame adorait son fils par alliance. Car oui ! Il savait que l'enfant du roi et de la défunte reine était un garçon ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher que le roi le considère comme une fille.

Voix Naruto : L'enfant princier n'en faisait donc qu'à sa tête, et en faisait voir de toute les couleurs à ses parents. L'enfant devenu adolescent n'arrêtait pas de fuguer. D'ailleurs nous retrouvons cette famille au tournant d'une dispute.

[Le rideau se lève sur une scène ressemblant à une salle de trône. Les deux roi sont sur les trônes et une jeune fille au long cheveux blond se tient debout dans une robe rose.]

Itachi : Deidara ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sortir hors du château ?

Deidara : Des milliers de fois. Hun.

Itachi : Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne respecte pas cette règle ?

Deidara : Je t'écouterais quand tu auras compris que je suis un garçon ! Hun !

Itachi : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Deidara ! Kisame fait quelque chose !

Kisame : Il a raison Itachi. Se n'est pas une fille. C'est un garçon, et il serais temps que tu le considère comme tel.

Itachi : Kisame ne commence pas ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus.

Kisame : Mais Tachi ! Tu es aveugle ! Tu ne vois pas ce que moi je vois.

Itachi : Alors maintenant tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois aveugle ?! J'ai cru comprendre que sa ne te dérangeais pas avant !

Kisame : Mais sa ne me dérange pas. Au contraire !

Itachi : Très bien. Cette conversation est terminée. Deidara, je t'interdis de sortir de l'enceinte du château.

Deidara : Dans t'es rêves ! Il est hors de question que je reste enfermé ici ! Si tu le fait, je te jure de faire exploser le château et toi avec !

Voix Sasuke : Crève Itachi !

Voix Sakura : Sort de là Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler.

Kisame : Tient ton frère est dans la régit.

Itachi : Kisame. Se n'est pas le moment. Je suis en train de gueuler sur Deidara. Laisse-moi se plaisir. Surtout qu'il est habillé en fille.

Deidara : Moi aussi j'en profite. Et je te jure que si je retrouve celui qui à écrit la pièce je l'explose.

Voix Sakura : Hum, Hum. On se remet en place sur la scène !

Itachi : Deidara. Si tu essaye de faire quoique se soit avec des explosif, tu seras confinée dans les tréfonds des cachots.

Deidara : Tu ne le feras jamais.

Itachi : Ah oui ? Ne joue pas avec le feu Deidara.

Deidara : Je veux te voir à l'œuvre.

Itachi : Tu l'auras voulu. GARDE ! Emmenez ma fille dans sa chambre et enlevé tout se qui peut servir d'explosif !

Garde Shino : Bien majesté.

[Il prend le bras de Deidara et le tire hors de la scène, sous ses hurlements.]

Kisame : Tu y as été fort Tachi !

Itachi : Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive un malheur.

Kisame : Crois-moi dans les contes, c'est toujours comme ça que sa se passe.

Itachi : Kisame. Nous somme dans la réalité pas dans un conte.

[Le rideau se ferme]

Voix Naruto : Itachi n'a pas pris une bonne décision. Et il le regrettera dans les prochaines scènes.

Voix Sakura : Naruto ! Ne dit pas se qui va se passer après !

Voix Sasuke : Il va mourir ! Hahahahahahaha !

Voix Sakura : Sasuke ! Envoyez la suite !

[Le rideau s'ouvre sur une scène représentant une chambre rose.]

Deidara : Laissez-moi sortir ! Je vais tout faire exploser !

Voix : Essaye toujours ! Tu n'a plus d'explosif !

Deidara : Va en enfer ! Hun ! Comment mon père a-t-il put me faire ça ? M'empêcher d'aller en ville. Et puis quoi encore hun ! De toute façon j'arriverais à sortir d'ici. Hun. Hinhin ! Père est un idiot de me donner autant de drap ! Mais c'est pas de sa faute. Il est aveugle hun.

[Le rideau se ferme, sous les rires des spectateurs. Et s'ouvre sur la salle du trône.]

Itachi : Que se passe-t-il encore ? Tobi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kisame : Tobi n'est pas ici.

Itachi : Oh. J'avais cru. Il faut dire que j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va venir d'un instant à l'autre.

Kisame : C'est mauvais.

Itachi : Bien sur que c'est mauvais ! Qui voudraient voir Tobi ?

Kisame : Ouais. T'as raison.

Garde Pettigrow* : Majesté! Majesté !

Voix Sakura : Coupé ! Qui a mit cet imbécile sur la scène ?

Voix Naruto : Il n'y avait personne d'autre en coulisses.

Itachi : Que se passe-t-il ?

Garde Pettigrow : Je suis vraiment désolé ! Terriblement désolé !

Kisame : Accouche !

Garde Pettigrow : Ou-oui seigneur.

Itachi : Pourquoi il t'appel comme ça ?

Kisame : Laisse tomber Tachi. Donc.

Garde Pettigrow : C'est à propos de votre fille.

Itachi : Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille !

Garde Pettigrow (d'une toute petite voix) : Elle-elle c'est enfuie.

Itachi : Je te demande pardon ? La vieillesse me rend sourd.

Garde Pettigrow : Votre fille c'est enfouie.

Itachi : ET JE PEUX SAVOIR COMMENT ?

Garde P : Par-par la fenêtre, avec ses draps.

Itachi : GARDE ! EMMENEZ CET HOMME AU BUCHER !

Kisame : Itachi ! On n'utilise plus le bucher depuis longtemps ! C'est un acte barbare ! Je sais que tu aime le feu, mais tu devrais te contrôler ! On sait de qui tient Deidara.

Itachi : JE M'EN MOQUE ! QUAND IL S'AGIT DE MA FILLE, J'ENFREINS TOUT LES DROITS.

Kisame : Garde ! Emmenez-le dans un endroit confiné s'il vous plait.

[Les gardes prennent Itachi.]

Kisame : Non pas lui ! Le garde !

[Pettigrow est emmené hors de la scène, alors qu'Itachi lance sa canne qui atterrit dans le public*. Le rideau se ferme.]

Voix Sakura : Le roi fut dans une fureur noir et envoya des gardes à la recherche de Deidara.

Voix Sasuke : En plus d'être aveugle, mon frère devient sourd ! À la bonne heure ! Il ne verra pas la mort arrivée !

Voix Naruto : Ton frère n'est pas le personnage principal ! Deidara était au village et se promenait tranquillement quand il vu un vendeur.

Voix Sakura : Sasuke, laisse ton frère tranquille ! Quand à toi Naruto ne dit pas la suite de l'histoire ! Donc nous retrouvons Deidara au village.

[Le rideau se lève sur un village, et Deidara monte sur scène en chantant.]

Deidara : Boum, boum, boum, boum.

Vendeur Kakuzu : Quelle belle chanson que vous chantez-là, jeune fille.

Deidara : Je suis un homme ! Hun !

Vendeur Kakuzu : Oui, oui. En tout cas, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposez. Quelque chose d'explosif !

Deidara : Ah oui ?

Kakuzu : Oui, oui ! Regardez cette plante ! Comment elle est magnifique !

[Zetsu se lève derrière le stand.]

Deidara : Mais se n'est pas une plante ! Hun ! C'est une horreur ! Hun !

Kakuzu : Peut-être. Mais parfois la beauté ne suffit pas.

Deidara : Je ne veux pas de votre truc, hun. Sauf si sa explose.

Kakuzu : Mais elle explose !

Deidara : Mais bien sur.

Kakuzu : Je vous l'assure ! Elle est explosive ! Elle produit une sève* qui peut être utilisé dans les explosifs !

Deidara : J'achète ! Hun !

[Deidara tend la main vers la plante pour la prendre, mais se fait mordre.]

Deidara : Ah ! Elle m'a mordue ! Je n'en veux plus de votre plannnnnnnttttttttteeeeeee…..

[Deidara tombe à terre.]

Kakuzu : Oups. Il faut que je parte.

[Kakuzu s'en va. Zetsu reste en place et Deidara est toujours à terre. Des soldats montent sur scène.]

Garde Kiba : Ah ! Là ! La princesse ! Princesse ! Princesse vous nous entendez ?!

Garde Kankuro : Elle n'a pas l'air de répondre.

Kiba : Oui je vois ça ! Que c'est-il passé ?

Kankuro : Apparemment elle est tombée. Elle à du s'évanouir.

Kiba : Je vois bien ! Mais qui aurais pu provoquer ça ?

Kankuro : Bonne question.

Kiba (regarde la plante) : Qu'est-ce que c'est se truc ?

Kankuro : Une plante.

Kiba : Je vois ! Je suis pas aveugle ! Pas comme sa majesté ! Je me demandais qu'elle genre de plante c'était !

Kankuro : Une plante chlorophylle.

Kiba : Grrrrr ! Va chercher le roi ! Dis-lui se qui se passe !

[Kankuro sort de la scène et le rideau se ferme.]

Voix Sakura : Le roi fut effondré. Et son époux fut vraiment triste. La fée apparut à se moment là.

Voix Sasuke : Il était tellement effondré, qu'il était cloué au lit sur le point de mourir ! D'ailleurs la mort le guettait !

[Le rideau s'ouvre sur une chambre. Itachi est dans le lit, Hidan danse autour, et Tobi tapote l'épaule du roi.]

Itachi (pleure) : Ma pauvre fille ! Hahaha… J'aurais du lui autorisé d'aller en ville escortée ! Ouin !

Kisame : Tachi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir se qui allait se passer. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Sniff. Elle va s'en sortir. Tobi le dit. Sniff.

Itachi : Et tu lui fais confiance ! Elle va mourir à cause de lui !

Hidan : Il va mourir euh ! Elle va mourir euh !

Tobi : Tobi ne va pas tuer Deidara-sempai ! Tobi va l'enfermer dans une grande tour pour que l'amour de sa vie vienne le délivrer !

Itachi : Oui ! Tu l'envoi à la mort ! Ouin !

Hidan : Il va mourir euh ! Elle va mourir euh !

Kisame : Tachi ! Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste ! Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Et qui sait. Deidara à peut être déjà trouvé l'amour ! Et puis c'est une bonne chose pour lui.

Itachi : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je veux pas devenir grand-père !

Kisame : Sa risque pas. Mais pour qu'il se réveille il lui faut un baiser rempli d'amour véritable.

Itachi : Oui. Et après sa, je le tuerais ! Mwouhahahahahahahahahaha !*

Kisame : Tachi…

Hidan : ILS VONT MOURIR EUH ! ILS VONT MOURIR EUH !

K+I : La ferme !

[Le rideau se ferme.]

Voix Sakura : Le roi demanda à ses sujets de construire une tour très haute.

Voix Naruto : Avec des pièges !

Voix Sakura : Au dernier étage, fut déposé Deidara sur un magnifique lit à voile, dans sa plus belle robe rose, sertie de pierres précieuses. D'après Itachi.

Voix Naruto : Il pouvait bien y rester des semaines, des mois, voir des années. Tellement d'année qu'il deviendrait un vieux.

Voix Sasuke : ET ITACHI SERA MORT ! MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Voix Sakura : Mais sa suffit ! Oui c'est possible, mais c'est pas comme ça que sa va se passer !

Voix Naruto : Han ! Sakura ! T'as raconté la suite !

Voix Sakura : Oui, bon. Le roi fit une annonce officielle. Il invitait tout les princes et princesse, à grimper cette tour pour délivrer sa fille.

Voix Naruto : Kisame se dépêcha de raconter, que c'était un garçon.

[Le rideau s'ouvre sur un décor en pierre. Plusieurs personnes défilent.]

Prince Sai : Alors c'est ici que vit la princesse Deidara ? Hum. Dois-je vraiment grimper tout ça ? C'est raisonnable ? Je vais y réfléchir chez moi.

Prince Shikamaru : Il faut grimper tout ça ? … La flemme. Je dirais à père que j'ai pas réussit à passer les obstacles.

Princesse Tsunade : Je vais l'embrasser cette hic ! Cette princesse !

Shizune : Tsunade-sama ! Vous êtes ivre !

Princesse Tsunade : N'importe quoi ! Je suis hic ! Je suis sobre ! Je vais gravir cette tour et je serais reconnue ! Hic !

Shizune : Tsunade-sama ! J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait une auberge pas loin qui faisait le tournois d'un jeu d'argent !

Princesse Tsunade : OU SA ?

Prince Lee : J'arrive ma princesse ! (Sort de la scène)

Voix de Lee : Mais se n'est pas ma chère et tendre Sakura ! (Revient sue la scène)

Prince Lee : Mince je me suis trompé. Mais c'est pas grave ! Je vais la retrouver !

Princesse Temari : Allez Gaara ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de trouver l'amour !

Prince Gaara : L'amour est futile.

Princesse Temari : Ah non ! Ne recommence pas !

Prince Gaara : Je rentre à la maison.

Prince Suigestu : Hinhin ! J'ai entendu dire que Karin était enfermée dans cette tour. Je vais pouvoir me venger !

Vieux passant Jiraya : La princesse enfermée s'appel Deidara.

Suigestu : Vraiment ? Bon. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen de l'emmerder.

Voix Sakura : Les princes qui réussir à monter jusqu'en haut de la tour, ne parvient pas à réveiller le prince.

Voix Naruto : Mais arriva un prince à la chevelure flamboyante sur son fidèle destrier !

[Hiruko arrive sur scène. Le dessus s'ouvre et en sort Sasori.]

Sasori : Enfin arrivé. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé. On ne se l'imagine pas, mais rester dans cette boîte de conserve c'est pas de tout confort.

Voix Sakura : Mais c'était pas dans le script ça !

Voix Naruto : HIHIHI ! C'est moi qui l'ai rajouté ! J'ai toujours voulu l'entendre dire !

Sasori : Les deux idiots de la loge vont mourir par la main de mon 3ème Kazekage. Bon allons chercher se stupide Deidara.

[Le décor change pour laissez place à une chambre, avec le lit de Deidara au milieu.]

Sasori : Trop facile. Bon ou est cet idiot. (S'avance vers Deidara.) Un idiot, mais magnifique. Mais un idiot quand même. (Il se penche sur Deidara et l'embrasse)

Voix Sakura : C'est à se moment que le prince se réveilla !

(Sasori embrasse toujours Deidara. D'ailleurs se dernier a passé ses bras autour de son cou.)

Voix Sakura : Hum, hum ! Les gars ! Vous êtes toujours sur scène !

Sasori : Je te jure qu'à la fin de cette pièce je les transforme en marionnette.

Deidara : Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux. Hun.

Sasori : Hum. Tu t'es réveillé.

Deidara : Danna.

Sasori : Je suis venu te sauver. J'espère juste que ton père ne me tuera pas.

Deidara : On s'enfuira avant. Hun.

[Un gros boum se fait entendre, et Pain déboule sur la scène en se cassant à moitié la figure.]

Pain : MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis venu pour vous tuer et ainsi tuer le roi ! Je serais alors le maître du monde !

Sasori : N'y croit pas trop mon coco ! Quel réplique.

Pain : Alors vient te battre !

Sasori : Mais je viens. (Prend la poigné de son épée et tire un poireau)

Deidara (mort de rire)

Sasori : Deidara ! Qui m'a mit un poireau comme épée ?!

Pain : Hahahahaha ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à te tuer !

Kakuzu : Epée à bas prix ! Épée à bas prix !

Sasori : Sa tombe bien. Maintenant nous somme à égalité !

Pain : Je ne crois pas ! Je suis Dieu !

Voix Sakura : Et le combat commença entre le gentil et le méchant.

Voix Naruto : Ils se blessaient mutuellement.

Voix Sakura : Mais aucun ne mourrait !

Voix Naruto : Quand tout un coup Deidara envoya une bombe sur Pain ! Tandis que Sasori l'évitait de justesse !

[La bombe explose et Pain à le visage noir et les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Il tombe à la renverse.]

Sasori : Deidara…

Deidara : Désolé Danna. Mais je savais que tu l'éviterais. Hun. En tout cas, on est sauvé.

[Cour vers Sasori et l'embrasse. Le rideau se ferme.]

Voix Sakura : Les deux amoureux retournèrent au château, afin de répandre la bonne nouvelle.

Voix Naruto : Mais au château, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu.

[Ouverture des rideaux sur la chambre du roi.]

Deidara : Père ! Je suis sauvé ! Hun !

Itachi : Vraiment ? Mais et comment ?

Deidara : Sasori no Danna, m'a sauvé.

Itachi : Il t'a embrassé.

Deidara : Oui.

Itachi : Où est-il ?

Sasori : l…

Deidara : Sur ta gauche ! Hun !

Itachi : Je vais te tuer ! Sale garnement ! Comment à tu pu faire ça à ma fille !

Sasori : Fille ?

Deidara : Il croit que je suis une femme. Hun.

Sasori : Vraiment ?

Deidara : Tu sais très bien que je suis un homme ! Hun. Tu le sais même très bien !

Sasori : Sa c'est vrai.

Kisame : Non Tachi ! Il n'a rien fait !

Itachi : Je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

Kisame : Tu as enfin compris que ta fille est en faite un garçon !

Itachi : TA COUCHE AVEC MA FILLE !

Deidara : Euh… je crois que c'est l'heure de s'enfuir !

Kisame : C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Hidan : Et ne m'ignoré pas ! J'ai promis un sacrifice à Jashin-sama !

[Le rideau se ferme sur une musique quelconque. Et sous les applaudissement du public.]

Voix Sasuke : NUL ! Itachi n'est même pas mort !

Voix Sakura : C'était une histoire avec une fin qui finissait bien.

Voix Naruto : Pas pour les deux tourtereaux en tout cas !

Voix Sakura : Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu finir cette fic et de pouvoir vous faire rire ! (vous avez intérêt à le faire !)

*Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un de très soumit !

*Je vous rassure personne n'a été blessé !

*Je sais que les plantes n'on pas de sève ! Enfin je crois.

*C'est de famille.

réponse aux reviews :

Dana : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que sa t'ai plu ! Si je vais faire d'autre OS de ce genre ? Bonne question. On verra quand les idées affluerons.


End file.
